Pit and Red Regret Message
by Lily Badens
Summary: Based up from Rin's "Regret Message". The past prince realizes what he has done wrong after his twin was killed. Their only wish was to see each other again. Will it happen? R & R!


A/N: Sorry if this will begin to get confusing, just by the beginning. I'm trying to keep their identities a secret to begin with. Anyways, enjoy! This is based off of Rin Kagamine's "Regret Message".

* * *

_If only we could be reborn, I would like to be with you again..._

Where has this boy heard that line? It seemed so familiar...

Ah yes, it was his twin who told him about that. When they were young, before the dictatorship had begun, that other twin would teach and tell him about the legend that roamed around in their country.

"If you place a paper inside with your wish written in it, let it drift to sea and it comes back unbroken, that wish will come true."

That was a few years ago, before this person who is now looking at the descending sun, became the arrogant and evil ruler of their country.

His messy brown hair was covered with a black cloak that served as his protection. His sapphire blue eyes can't help it but to shed tears that joined with the sea.

He remembered about his twin. When he became the prince, the other became his servant who obeyed him no matter what the circumstances may be, even to the job of killing another person. When he had ordered his twin to destroy the neighbouring country led by the lady clothed in green, he could see the hesitation and grief in those hazel brown eyes but never paid attention.

When the twin came back, he, the prince himself, was shocked to see the other bathed in blood that probably belonged to the Lady of Green. The servant still smiled for him, despite the guilt and sadness within. But later, the prince would hear him crying in his room, regretting what he had done. And what the other may merely do is be sad.

He looked at himself now. These were the clothes that the servant...no, his twin uses. When both realized that he will be in trouble because of all the evil he had placed upon his fellowmen, the servant immediately switched clothes with him and now the other twin, who was portraying as him, received the consequence instead. And the consequence was death by guillotine.

He sobbed even more as he recalled the moments when he saw the other, who was pretending to be him, get killed and have his head chopped in front of many people. The blood spewed everywhere and he couldn't do anything about it. It was the prince's punishment and the other did the sacrifice of doing it for him.

He was a selfish and self-centred person. He realizes it all too late. The other twin was always there no matter what. But now, he's gone from this world, all because of him.

This was the perfect punishment for the so-called son of evil. Were he to stay here and carry the grief and burden of the sins he has done and have the closest one to him be taken away all because of his selfishness. His life is now full of regret.

His hands were still gripping the bottle as he shakily went knee-deep to the waters. Within it...was a message. It had the words that he could've said to his twin while he was still alive, but now that he was gone, he was going to give it to the sea, which would be the messenger for him. After all, his twin was the one who told him about the legend.

He let go of the bottle carefully and watched as the currents carried it away to the horizon. His mouth was drooping and he tried to hold his tears back, but alas, no use.

He dropped and cried. HE should've been the one who got killed. His twin should've been the one who survived, not him. But because of his tyranny, fate changed.

He mumbled softly along with incoherent sobs, "If only we could be reborn..." He closed his eyes and slowly left the port where he was at the time, still having tears roll down his cheeks.

**---**

"If only we could be reborn..."

The angel gently flapped his wings in his sleep. He was dreaming. What it was, nobody knows but him. One thing was to be sure is that he kept mumbling over and over.

"Oh, Pit?" An almost-godly yet gentle feminine voice woke him up. He jolted and immediately rose from his area to stand up properly in the presence of his goddess.

"Sorry, goddess Palutena. I must've dozed off unwearyingly. Please forgive me." Pit said as he bowed to the front of his beloved goddess.

Palutena gave a light chuckle. Her captain keeps to surprise her most of the time. She fully understood though why he fell asleep. He had just come back from the Underworld, after defeating Hydra and Cerberus, in which both threatened that they will destroy Sky World, and all the inhabitants in it. Her green hair swayed gently to the wind that drifted in.

"I just wanted to tell you about something, Pit. It's about Super Smash Brothers." The deity said.

Pit's sapphire eyes gleamed. He had heard about that! He always wanted to participate in that event.

"You have been cordially invited to join Super Smash Brothers, as to say by Master Hand himself." She said with a smile. Pit's mussed-up brown hair was jumping in anticipation as he heard the news. His wings fluttered with glee. But all of a sudden, he stopped.

"But, how do I get there, my dear goddess? I don't know how..." the angel trailed off as he came to the realization.

Showing the warm smile of hers once again, Palutena replied, "Master Hand and I arranged a special portal that will directly lead you to their headquarters, called the Smash Manor."

With that said, a portal appeared. Pit stepped into it after he bade farewell to his beloved goddess Palutena. A bright light swallowed him, and after that, he disappeared.

As the angel captain left, Palutena quietly said to herself, "Don't worry Pit. You'll finally be able to be with him again."

**---**

As Pit opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in Sky World anymore. He was now in a building, with walls painted to the hues of orange. In front of him, was a giant gloved right hand floating above.

"Welcome Pit. I am Master Hand." The embodiment introduced itself. "We are glad that you get to join us. We hope you will love being here." Pit turned around to see other of the people who participated in Super Smash Brothers, known to everyone as brawlers, run to him and welcome him into the manor.

"Welcome to the brawl, Pit of Kid Icarus."

The angel recognized the brawlers who came to him. One was Mario, well known by people around the world. Another one was the Hero of Time, Link. He had come to know him as they once joined forces together. Link was with the carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom, princess Zelda. Pit smiled as he saw Samus Aran, the bounty hunter. Both of them had their games released on the same year, but Samus overpowered Pit with her Metroid games. Yet nonetheless, they were very close friends.

A lot came to greet him, but from the distance, he saw someone who caught his eye. It was a boy as well, probably the same age as him, looking away from the crowd and sitting on a nearby couch.

_Could it be? _Pit got out of the immense crowd just to meet the boy.

"Um, hi there, I'm Pit." The angel introduced himself. The boy, who had his eyes covered because of his cap tipping nearly to the front of his face, raised his head up in response to the name he had just heard. Both of them just stood there, saying nothing, staring into each other's eyes.

Finally, the boy said, "Hi Pit, I'm Red." With a grin, he added, "Nice to see you once again."

The angel looked once again into Red's hazel brown eyes. Those eyes were still the same as he remembered. His short hair stuck out of different areas from his head, the same way the servant had whenever he wore the black cloak.

Tears came down from Pit's eyes. It is him. Their wish came true.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? R & R Please!


End file.
